Payn
is a Rank C Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Payn evolves from Ake when fused with a Buff Weight. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai Biology Payn is a small Yo-kai, smaller than the average human child, with gray-colored skin and a large, barefooted, green head with purple star-shaped marks on his closed eyes: the head is completely smooth save for a tuft of orange hair on top and a goatee. He wears a brown vest, red pants tied with a belt and carries two dumbells, and has a long pipe clenched in his teeth. An omamori (good luck charm made of a brocaded silk pouch with a prayer slip inside) hangs from his neck. In the English dub of the anime, since tobacco references on Western TV where children can see are considered inappropriate, the pipe in Ake's teeth was replaced with a leaf. In the anime, he has big spirits, and never gives up to the task of causing pain to the shoulders of others even if the odds are against him. Payn retains Ake's abilities to make people's shoulders stiff, complete with the lack of suspicion from his targets. Ake sees Payn as a role model because Payn usually gives inspiring master speeches. Profile Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Payn, along with Ake, debuts in the anime in EP022, when they try to make Nate's shoulders stiff. Despite the harrownes of the task, Payn gives Ake an "Old master" speech, and inspires Ake to continue the attempt. Despite this, they do not succeed. The pair then gives Nate their Yo-kai Medals. ''Yo-kai Watch'' Fuse Ake with a Buff Weight. Payn also appears in the Abandoned Tunnel in the area behind the C Rank Watch Lock (Mt. Wildwood). Lastly, he can be found in the Miner's Road in Mt. Wildwood. Yo-kai Watch 2 Payn can be obtainable by fusing Ake with a Buff Weight. The Buff weight is given to you automatically when you unlock fusion in the game. Yo-kai Watch Busters Fuse Ake with a Buff Weight which can be obtained through completing the Indoorsmen Yo-kai circle with Wydeawake, Herbiboy, Hidabat, and Tengloom, or it can rarely drop when fighting normal Tattleterror or Gargaros. Yo-kai Sangokushi Once again Ake is fused with the Buff Weight, this time it is obtained through a mission battle, scouring certain facilities with your team, or through the crank-a-kai with Lucky Crank-a-kai Coins or Successful Crank-a-kai Coins. It can also drop from Ultra Ogralus and Ultra Slimamander. Yo-kai Watch 3 Fuse Ake with a Buff Weight which can be found in Jungle Hunter or Detective Holdit's Shop in BBQ. Alternatively he can be found as an enemy in The Hinix's dungeon in Blasters-T Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Fuse Ake with a Buff Weight which can be found in the Isla Great Cave 2 dungeon. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = shady | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = shady|379|207|46|140|144}} Moveset ||-|Single enemy|Gives a foe an aching soulder, which will steadily decrease HP.}} Quotes * Befriended (Yo-Kai Watch): "Ay, not too bad, eh! Let's be pals?" * Loafing: "I'm tired..." * Receiving food (favorite): "There we go!" * Receiving food (normal): "Well then..." * Receiving food (disliked): "*hock* Ptew!" * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "You must be strong to get me outta there. We're gonna be buddies!" Etymology * "Payn" is a corruption of pain. * "Katanori-oyakata" translates as "shoulder-riding mentor", while playing on katakori (肩凝り, "stiff shoulders"). * "Agujeto" is a corruption of agujeta ''(shoe lace or pain). Origin Payn shares its inspiration with Ake, with the addition of the facial hair, clothing and ''omamori worn around the neck (an old-fashioned custom, somewhat comparable to wearing a crucifix in several Christian countries) creating the impression of an exercising old man. Trivia In other languages * Japanese: かたのり親方 Katanori-oyakata * Korean: 결림두목 Gyeollimdumok * German: Peyn * French: Tendino * Spanish: Agujeto * Portuguese (Brazil): Dó-dói de:Peyn * Italian: Dolorr Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai